Sure, blame Christmas
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Last chapter! There you go...RRA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Sherlock

Sherlock had been in an awfully cheery mood when John left to work. And frankly..it scared him. "You'll be alright?" he asked slowly. "Yes,yes John! Now go! The flat will not burn, I wont do any self-inflected harm and Ms. Hudson will still be in one piece when you get home...I assume." John glared at the tall lanky detective standing in front of him. "Joking! Joking! Now off you go." Sherlock shoved him out the door. "I'll be home in three hours got it?" John said with a smile. "Got it! See you when you return." And with that Sherlock closed the door. "Christmas!" Sherlock jumped up and down. It has been exactly 2 years 13 months 25 days and 7 hours since John met Sherlock on the 30th of December. Sherlock had planned that on Christmas day he'd tell John how he felt...only he had chicken out the last two years but not today!...Well the day after tomarrow. He wanted John and him to be together for Christmas. Sherlock turned to the flat. "Lets get to work!" Sherlock began collecting his books, papers, and human remains around the flat, hiding them 'till Christmas was over.

He ran downstairs to 221C and brought up the tree he hid there early that morning. He stuffed the tree in the corner next to the bookself that he decorated with red and green ribbons. Sherlock placed red, green, blue and white ornaments on the tree...along with a couple fingers and eyes for himself. He then place his skull, with a santa hat, on the top of the tree. Sherlock stepped back and smiled at his tree. "Good. Now snacks!" Sherlock made his way to the kitchen. He looked at his phone. "Two hours and thrity four mintues left! Hell..." Sherlock placed his phone down and started making gingerbread people. He made everyone. John, Mycorft, Ms. Hudson, Greg everyone that he invited to the Two-Days-Before-Christmas party he planned. Oh yeah...he planned a party. He still considered himself a sociopath but he wanted everyone to be around when he told John he loved him. Sherlock's fear ate at him but he maned up. "I'm telling John! Even if he leaves me." he promised himself and continued with the ginger-people. And to make sure everyone knew who was who he piped small but notcie able things like for John, his sandy blonde along with a cream colored jumper. For Mycroft, he piped black a small licorice umbrella. Greg, his grayish/silver hair and so on and so fourth. After Sherlock was done with the ginger people he hung them in the front of the tree, making sure not to place them near any human organs. Sherlock looked around.

The flat was clean, as well as the kitchen, the tree was full of lights, along with the flat and above the door way was a mistletoe. Sherlock took off the mistletoe. _'Just for John...'_ Sherlock smiled. He quickly looked at his phone. "Good timing." Sherlock said to himself. He had one hour to go gift shopping for John. He grabbed his coat and passed Ms. Hudson with a "I'm off!" and hailed a cab to the annual Christmas Shopping event. With stores and stores filled with things there had to be something John would love.

A/N-Had to make some hoilday somethin' -^^- hope u likey RR&A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-John

John was sitting in his office, waiting for the next child or adult to come in with a flu or cold. But instead of thinking about his next patients he was thinking about what to get the worlds one and only consulting detective that just happened to be his flatmate. John wanted something that showed Sherlock just how much he loved him. John wanted to tell him sooner...but he kept backing down at the last minute so he wanted to tell him today. Maybe they could spend Christmas together! John thought about buying Sherlock a new phone but thought Sherlock liked his phone better. Scratches & chips of glass, all memories of great chases. He thought about books but then knew they'd only get acid holes through the middle and decided it'd be better for the books if they never met Sherlock Holmes. Then an idea came to mind as soon as a knock sounded at his door. "Doors open!" he called, still smiling. "Hey John...uhmmm if you have anywhere to go...I'll take your list and-" Sarah never finished her offer as the only thing she saw was John's chair going in circles. "Thanks Sarah! Be back in 30, thanks again!" John yelled as he threw his coat on, pushed Sarah out the way and went outside to hail a cab. "It's for Sherlock..! Damn him!" Sarah hissed to herself as she walked back to her office, pouting.

* * *

><p>John had brought two bags of midnight blue and one bag of inky black yarn. Ms. Hudson had taught him some tricks about knitting on top of his knowledge. He was going to make Sherlock a scarf. He may not wear it like his normal one but John really hoped he liked it. John hailed a cab back to the hospital and ran to his office. "Hi John I-" the door slammed in her face. "Every time..." She whispers and go back to her office. John checked the clock in his office. He needed more time! He picked up his phone and texted Sherlock.<p>

**Too many people. Gonna be here for another hour-JW**

The reply was quick

**Kids with the flu?-SH**

**John smiled.**

**Couple-JW**

**Try not to get kicked again-SH**

John placed his phone down and started knitting. He started up and over then loops and other little designs that made the scarf look unique. _'Just like it's owner….'_

With Sherlock

_'Another hour? Better for me.'_

Sherlock thought to himself as he wondered around, in and out the stores. Sherlock had spotted some jumpers, jam and other simple things he thought John would like. But that was the problem: They were all _simple_. And John was anything but simple. He was….he was…..he was the only man to render Sherlock Holmes wordless. Sherlock had laid John's whole life story in front of both John, himself, and Mike so why was John still a mystery? Sherlock didn't know and that was what had was drawn him. The man who saved the sarcastic, insensitive, pain in the ass detective and has stayed with him over 42 hours is someone who should be appreciated every minute of every hour of everyday. And Sherlock finally understood what he should get John.

* * *

><p>John was finally done and held up the scarf to examine. A dark midnight blue scarf with the name <em>Sherlock Holmes<em> largely stitched in black on the inside. Another knock brought John out of his thoughts. "Come in!" he called hiding the scarf behind him. "Hmmm John? There's no one else here today so you can go-" John jumped out of his chair scarf in hand. "Sarah you are amazing!" he kissed her cheek, grabbed his phone and texted Sherlock.

**Coming home now. Flat's still in tack?-JW**

**Very much so.-SH**

**All right be home in 10-JW**

A/N-Huh huh? RRA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Exchanging

Sherlock quickly wrapped his gift and hid it under one of John jumpers and John's armchair. Then Sherlock began to wonder if John had brought him something as well. His heart fluttered with the idea so he quickly put it out like an unwanted lit candle. He looked around the flat for one quick look over. Ginger bread people on the tree: Check. Clean flat: Check. Gift: Check. _'Good.'_ Sherlock was as proud of himself as John was when he ate a whole plate of food. Sherlock's heart jumped out of his chest as he heard John open the flat door. "Home Sher-!" John looked around. "My god..." _'Oh no! Oh no no no! He's mad! I should've never...' _

"Sherlock. You...did all of this...for me?" John asked trying to keep the stupid grin of his face. He failed miserably. Sherlock nodded his head nervously, trying to keep the blush on his cheeks from becoming any redder. He also failed. "I know you wanted a nice Christmas...Not like the Jeen's case last year nor the Henry's case." Sherlock looked down at John who was stunned. "Oh and before I forget.."

_'I die of nervousness'_

"I got you a present." Sherlock hurried over to John's armchair and took out the flat, wrapped gift. When Sherlock returned to John he notice his shorter flatmate was holding out a gift as well. "John...?" Sherlock's heart pounded in his ears, making himself unsure whether he whispered or yelled John's name. "I..ummm got you something too...well I didnt buy it I made it.." John whispered the last part but of course Sherlock heard clearly. John listened to the blood rushing in his ear and his heart going 65 miles a second. John closed his eyes as he felt the fabric leave his palms and in the place of the scarf was a heavier weight. John peaked through one eye and noticed a wrapped, what looked like, document plate. John looked up at Sherlock to see Sherlock eyes full of rare emotions. Adoration, happiness, hope and...love? John quickly unwrapped the gift and almost busted out crying...out of joy of course! In his hands laid a famed document.

_This document for Doctor John H. Watson_

_John, who is the world greatest mystery and most loved man_

_John, who has risked his life protecting the country_

_As well as risked his life to stay with a very dangerous man_

_A man who deserves none of his kindness or worry_

_A man who angers him every day_

_A man whoses simply mad_

_A man who loves him with all of his non-existing heart_

_I love you John_

Now John had began to cry. "Sherlock..." he sobbed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist. "I love you!" John sobbed happily into Sherlock's pj's. Sherlock, shocked still form his heart exploding, said nothing. Then he smiled broadly and wrapped one of his arms around John while the other looked at the scarf the doctor made him. Sherlock lifted John's head at angle so they locked eyes. "I love you too John." he leaned in and distracted the short ex-army man as he slipped the scarf around his neck. "And this scarf you've made me." the lanky detective pulled away and smiled at his John. His small, flushed face, big blue eyed, plain cute John wrapped in a midnight blue scarf that made his eyes pop out.

"Now four things: One." Sherlock walked over to the tree and grabbed John's ginger-person. "Here. Two) Everyone is coming, including mother, over for the annual Two-Days-Before-Christmas party in a few. Greg usually plans it but this year I decided I'd throw it. Three) I want you to wear that scarf during the party and four)" Sherlock places the cookie around John's wrist then pulls the mistletoe from his pocket and holds it above himself and John. "Merry Christmas, love." with that Sherlock snogged John as and everyone else began to arrive. Of course Sherlock and John had forgot that the door was open and they had to be taken apart by a smug 'Ahem' that was produced by none other then their land lady. John broke away from his tall flatmate, blushed and smiled. "Oh...Hey everyone..." he elbowed Sherlock. "Oh yes...Hello. Please come in." and everyone did. The noise of Mycroft and Greg flirting by the kitchen, Sherlock's mom and talking about some T.V soap, Sally and Sarah talking about make-up and Anderson and Dimmock arguing over whose better at their job(With plenty of others) made Sherlock and John smile with pure joy as they leaned against the living room window. "Merry early Christmas 'Lock." John laid his head on Sherlock's chest. "Merry early Christmas John..." Sherlock chuckled and kissed John forehead.

As all continued as planned, Sherlock and John threw four more party's(One-Day-Before-Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas day, New years) many more people flowed in. People who couldnt make it, or who were out of town, visited and congratulated the two. John loved that Sherlock had done this for him and Sherlock loved that John loved it and was happy. Sherlock still considered himself a sociopath...but when it comes to John and Christmas...he cant help but feel.

A/N-Grrrrrr! Mistakes ect. are there because! Plz RRA ^^


End file.
